GanGanGalaxy goes to the Mall
by KeepCalmAndFanfic
Summary: The team of GanGanGalaxy is bored. Madoka is tired of hearing them complain, so they go to the mall, one of the few places in New York that they haven't been kicked out of. What happens when this raucous bunch get bored?
1. Chapter 1 - Where to Go

Gan Gan Galaxy Goes to the Mall

All the members of Team Gan Gan Galaxy were sitting idly in their hotel room in New York, bored.

"I'm bored!" Yu whined, "I want to get ice cream!"

"I need to get a haircut," Tsubasa said gloomily, fingering the section of hair where Yu got a piece of gum stuck, and had to cut it off.

Gingka and Masamune's stomachs growled in sweet harmony. "We're hungry!" they chanted in sync. Madoka ripped the ear buds connected to her iPod, out of her ears, frustrated.

"Then why don't you all go do something!" She shouted. She had been trying to tune out this complaining for an hour.

"But what is there to do, Madoka?" Gingka inquired. They had already been banned from Liberty Island, the Empire State Building, Central Park, the Brooklyn Bridge, Times Square, Coney Island, and practically every single museum in the area. They could barely get out of the hotel without receiving a restraining order.

"We could… we could go to the New York Hall of Science! I heard they have an entire section on Beyblades and centripetal force!" she said excitedly. Tsubasa looked up from his hair, and shared a hesitant look with Gingka.

"Um, Madoka, we're not allowed in Queens," Gingka said.

"Yeah, cause _Gingka_ got us kicked out!" Masamune piped up.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! You were the one who challenged that cop to a battle!"

"He was staring at me!"

"Still! It wasn't my fault for breaking his collarbone!"

"You were the one who ran into him!"

"You were chasing me!"

"We were in a park!"

"Yeah, the _Socratic Sculptures_ Park!"

"What difference does that make!"

"Oh-Okay! I guess we're not going to Queens then!" she said, breaking up the argument, then muttered under her breath, "Guess I can scratch _that_ out of my bucket list."

"Don't you guys wanna do anything?" Tsubasa said, "I mean, I'm sure there's _some_where we're allowed to be."

"Hm… " Madoka said, opening up her laptop, "There's a museum in Manhattan, the Bronx Zoo, um, ooh! There's a mall in Brooklyn!" she squealed with joy. The boys glanced at each other sideways in confusion. What was it with girls and the mall? Spending $100 on a pair of jeans?

"Ugh! The mall, Madoka?" Yu complained.

"They have a food court at the mall, Yu."

"FOOD COURT, DID YOU SAY!" Gingka and Masamune shouted together. If Benkei were here, he would already be out the door, Bu-Bu-Bulling.

"Tsubasa, they have a hair salon somewhere near the mall," the older teen nodded in approval.

"So whatta ya guys think?" Madoka asked the group. Yu was already hopping up and down on his perch. Gingka and Masamune were having a holding their breaths contest to see who would have to buy the other as many hamburgers as they wanted. Tsubasa sighed, knowing that he would be the one really losing any money either way.

"Ok! I'll call us a cab, since it's all the way across the city," Madoka said, dialing in the number of the cab company. "King's Plaza, here we come!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Hamburger Heaven

"So where do you guys wanna go first?" Madoka says, pulling out a directory of the mall.

"I wanna get ice cream!" Yu exclaims.

"Why don't we get some hamburgers first!" Gingka starts, walking towards the food court. Madoka grabs the end of his scarf, and pulls him onto his butt. "Hey, what gives?"

"You can't just walk around by yourself!" she exclaims. "Go with Masamune. Yu, come with me. We'll meet back here at 6:30."

"What time is it now?" Masamune asks, checking his imaginary watch. Yu looked over.

"I think it's 2 o'clock," he answers, completely serious. Madoka sweat drops, and Tsubasa face palms.

"It's 12:34," Tsubasa says, looking at his phone.

"Okay let's goooo then I'm hungry can we get some pizza?" Yu grumbled, tugging at Madoka's jacket.

"I thought you wanted ice cream!"

"I want both I'm hungry!"

He looked up at her with puppy eyes. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"See ya," Tsubasa says and walks away, leaving Madoka with a rowdy, impatient, Yu.

"How much money do you have?" Masamune asks Gingka. The two of them were waiting in the line for McDonalds.

"Tsubasa gave me $20, and Yu took a dollar to buy gum balls, but then I found a quarter on the ground. Madoka returned me the five dollars I loaned, and you stole half of that. How much does that leave me with?" Gingka pondered, stroking his invisible goatee. Masamune shrugged.

"Um, fifty dollars?" he answers. Gingka snaps his fingers in approval.

"Yeah! How much do you have, Masamune?" Masamune gives a cheesy grin, and fishes around in his pockets.

"I have a lucky penny!" he grins, holding up grimy – looking, 1998 copper penny. "So that makes, uh, about $60! How many burgers can we buy with that?"

"I know! So if a Big Mac is $5, then we can each get…" he counts on his fingers, "Ten and seven twelfths of a burger!" Masamune shakes his head.

"No! You're math is messed up!" he pulls out a pad of paper from his back pocket, "If you do it out on paper, then it _clearly_ says that we can buy fifty burgers. In which case, we split it up fifty-fifty. I get 30 and you get 10."

"What! No! That doesn't even add up to fifty, you idiot! And why do you get more?"

"Because I'm starving!"

"I haven't eaten all afternoon!"

"So? I haven't eaten all day!"

"But I'm the one who's paying!"

"So am I!"

"One cent doesn't count!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

"BUT I'M _HUNGRY!_" they both shout.

"BE QUIET!" everyone else in line shouts. The two spiky-haired Bladers become silent. It's their turn to order.

"We'll have 50 Big Macs, por favor," Gingka asks, for once not completely tactless. The cashier rang up the bill.

"That's two hundred fifty _daw_llers," she says, disinterested. The two boys gape.

"Whaaa?" Gingka recomposes himself.

"How many can we get for $60?" he questions.

"Thirty."

"We'll have thirty, then!" he exclaims, high-fiving Masamune. Oh, burger.

"M-kay. Sixty dawllers," the moody cashier says. Gingka hands over his stack of cash, and Masamune flicks his penny on top of the pile. The cashier raises an eyebrow. "This is only $21.75."

"Then… can we have twelve burgers?"

"No."

"Five?"

"No."

"Four?"

"No."

"Three?" they whimper.

"Seventeen dawllers and seven cents."

"Here ya go."

"Thank you and have a nice day," she says in a monotone voice, as the obnoxious boys grab their sack of burgers. "Next."

Tsubasa watches Gingka and Masamune fondle their burgers from afar. He rolls his eyes and walks away, knowing that they'll probably be filed for a restraining order long before 6:30, and he hadn't even gotten to the barber yet.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tsubasa's Hair Crisis

**Hey guys! thanks for commenting on my last chapters it means a lot :) I know this chapter really isn't funny at all I'll try to upload the next one soon. **

The oldest teen rolled his eyes and walked out the sliding glass doors of the mall and into the hustling, bustling city. He had just witnessed the two biggest airheads of their team go at it again in the line at McDonalds. DID THEY NOT REALIZE THAT WAS THE REASON THEY WERE RESTRICTED FROM MORE THAN HALF THE CITY ALREADY? He couldn't get angry with them though, since they were his teammates, but he was still a little frustrated.

Tsubasa looked both ways before crossing the street with the other group of pedestrians. Once he was across the street, he asked Siri for directions. It took his a couple blocks down, until he finally reached the spot.

The barbershop windows, adorned with sparkles and lace, gave Tsubasa a bad feeling as he pushed open the door. _Uh – oh, _he thought. The whole place was rather, um, pink. An overweight woman in an apron came over to greet him.

"Hello, and welcome to the Arabesque Beauty Salon. Do you have an appointment with us today?" she asked kindly. _Just as I'd thought, a _beauty_ salon._

"Yeah, it should be under Tsubasa Otori," he said. The woman was taken aback.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir, I thought you were a…" she cut herself off before she could offend the teen by noting that odd sense of femininity, that radiated off his upon first greeting. "Well, we can get you in just about fifteen minutes! You can just wait in our waiting room for now, sir."

Tsubasa walked into the purple waiting room. The first thing he noticed was that there were only girls here, exempt for a few rather flamboyant guys. He felt terribly out of place as he took each step, clearly lacking swagger.

Fortunately, his name was called soon enough that he didn't have to sit around uncomfortably as the only normal person in the room.

He was sat at a cushy leather chair, and a waterproof drape was secured over his body. Almost immediately, a hair stylist was at his service and spraying and combing through his long hair. Tsubasa studied the stylist through the mirror. She was probably short; he couldn't tell for he was sitting down. She had several abnormal colors streaking through her brown hair, straightened and dull from overusing heat. She sported several piercings on her lips and ears, and a giant pair of glasses. So, this is an American.

"So what style do you want?" she grunted. Tsubasa suspected that this wasn't her first job choice.

"I just want to even it up around that area," he said pointing to the side of his head where the unfortunate incident had happened. She pursed her lips, nodded, and got to work snipping his hair. The silver pieces of hair that fell to the ground reminded him of wisps of snow floating down from the heavens. Suddenly his butt started buzzing. The stylist looked at him funnily, as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. It was Madoka. He picked up.

"Tsubasa, pick up! OH – there you are. Tsubasa, are you in the middle of your hair cut right now?"

"Actually, yeah. Why, what did Yu do?" he sighed. Will it ever end?

"Believe it or not, he's being good. It's – Masamune and Gingka."

Figures. That was his second guess. "What happened?"

"Well, I kind of think you should see for yourself… we might not be able to come back after this…"

"Well, I'm going to need at least twenty minutes to finish this up, can it wait?"

"Not really. Just try to come as soon as possible, kay? And you may want to bring your wallet… just saying. Bye!"

"See ya."

The frustrated teen clenched and unclenched his fists, breathing in and out as he replaced his phone in his pocket. This is the last time that he's going anywhere with the two of them. It was bad enough that he had to go to the world championships with them, now he was forced to endure their antics _outside_ of the battles. Madoka said to bring his wallet – that was never good. The colorful hairdresser heard his conversation and continued to work faster, evening it up around the sides. Tsubasa saw that it was finished, thanked the hairstylist, paid, and rushed out the door and back to the mall. Not forgetting to look both ways before he crossed the street, of course.

He silently cursed the two fools that always got him into these messes as he almost crashed through the glass doors.

_Holy crap. What the heck is that?_


	4. Chapter 4 - This is Where it Starts

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update and these next chapters aren't really funny at all but I'm kinda getting writer's block on this story. ****Which is why I'm putting up several chapters now.**

_ Where is Tsubasa? _ Madoka thought, staring at the mess Gingka and Masamune had made. Oh, just moments earlier…

"Masamune! That's my burger!" Gingka was fighting with his greedy counterpart. As they tossed the burger up in the air, condiments flew out on the clothes of the passerby.

"Watch it!" an old lady exclaimed, swatting the boys with her oversized purse. Madoka rushed up then, hands overflowing with dozens of clothing store bags. Yu followed close behind, licking a eight-scoop ice cream cone. She was utterly seething. Masamune imagined her foaming at the mouth.

"What the heck is going on here! Come with me!" Madoka shoved the bags at them and dragged them over to a table. She immediately started screaming at them, strangely enough not attracting the attention of the other people. "Masamune! Gingka! This is not a playground! Your antics are driving people insane! If you can't handle yourselves, then you're just going to have to stay with me, or Tsubasa all day! You hear me?" she took a breath and relaxed. "I – you – we – can't get kicked out of _another_ place here. I would just like to be able to go somewhere and enjoy myself, without getting a call after two hours telling us you two just destroyed a priceless artifact or something. Please, I beg you…"

"You know, Masamune? Madoka's right. We shouldn't be arguing in a place like this. We're sorry, Madoka. You owe me a burger, Masamune." Gingka stated. Masamune jumped up out of his seat.

"What! That was my burger, and you know it!"

"I thought we agreed that we each got half!"

"Everybody knows you can't be trusted with math! That was _mine."_

"Oh, silly Masamune. Don't you know that I'm always right?"

"No! I'm the world's number one Blader! And if anyone's going to be right, it's me!"

"Is that a challenge?" Gingka asked.

"Is it?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"It is if you want it to be!"

"Okay then!" the boys pulled their Beys and launchers, setting them up for battle. Madoka tried to stop them, putting her arms out like barriers, but it had no effect.

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" they exclaimed together. They ripped their Beys, and they started circling around each other, waiting for the right time to attack.

"This is boring! Go, Striker!" Masamune projected. The Unicorn clashed with the Pegasus, creating huge gusts of wind, sending flyers and receipts flying up in the air. Evidently, it knocked over Yu's tall ice cream cone, which made him angry.

"Hey! You guys are big jerks!" he shouted, and ripped his Libra into the mix.

"Yu!" they yelled at him. Yu called on his sand trap, turning a quite large portion of the mall into beach. Including the base of a dancing fountain nearby.

"Libra! Sonic Wave! Do it, now!" he flung it at Pegasus, who just happened to be facing the fountain at the second, and it crashed into it. Water spurted out, absorbing partially into the sand. Striker hit Libra with a barrage of attacks.

"Pegasus! Star Booster Attack!" Gingka burst in, sailing up into the air and unfortunately creating a massive hole in the ceiling.

"Gingka! Stop this instant!" Madoka exclaimed in vain. The Bey crashed back through another section of the ceiling and hit Striker. Yu giggled evilly.

"Now's my chance! Libra! Inferno Blast!"

All the other people in the mall held their ears as a high pitched humming emitted from the powerful Bey. Masamune grunted. "Oh, please," he swatted his hand at the little boy, "Stop acting like you're all that."

"Says the person who calls himself the number one Blader and yet can't beat someone like _Nile!_" Yu taunts, resulting in a very frustrated Masamune.

"Say that again! I dare you!" he challenged, already twisted with rage. Yu twirled around, singing,

"You lost to Nile! You're not the number 1 Blader!"

"Okay – that's it! Striker!" Striker stopped attacking Libra. "Lightning Sword Flash!"

Yu giggled. He always loved a strong opponent. "Libra! Sonic Shield!"

"Can't have you forgetting about me!" Gingka exclaims, "Pegasus! Star Booster Attack!"

"Really! Again!" Madoka shouted as the Bey sailed up again, creating the third hole in the ceiling.

A slash of lightning, an expanding green force field, and a piercing blue light collide, and combine into an orb of radiance. Colors swirl, and the sphere explodes. A high – pitched whine fills their ears, as they're blinded by a bright light.


	5. Chapter 5 - Consequences

Gingka slowly opens his eyes, being temporarily blind. _Where am I?_ Surrounding him is tons of rubble and debris. It all comes rushing back to him. Most of it was Madoka screaming at him to stop. Something about being careful…

He heard splashes. Water was all over the floor, along with sand and plaster and pieces of brick.

Masamune and Yu shifted awake. Gingka saw as they opened their eyes, and took in the disaster. All of their Beys had stopped spinning. Suddenly, everyone started all at once. Infants crying, mothers trying to calm them down, angry fathers throwing insults to the trio, and teenagers texting pictures of the site. Police officers crowded around the Bladers, putting handcuffs on each of them. They started talking incoherently to the Bladers. Between their accents and the speed at which they were talking, it was impossible to understand.

Of course, right then Tsubasa showed up. Yu shriveled back in shame as he approached them, irritation evident on his face. The little boy almost thought he caught a glimpse of that dark aura again as he was reprimanded.

"What happened here! You guys really can't be left alone, can you! Don't give me that, 'I don't know what you're talking about' crap! For once, I'd just like to be able to go somewhere without having to obsessively, _compulsively_ have to look after _every little thing_ you do! Do you understand me?" he cried. "I'm done, I'm just done. I'll see you at tomorrow's battle, or tonight at the hotel, if you're lucky enough to be let go without them pressing charges. Goodbye." He stomped off, in a very un-Tsubasa like fashion.

The younger teammates exchanged nervous glances. Was Tsubasa really done with them? Madoka gave them a slight look of pity, before rushing off in the direction of Tsubasa. He didn't usually blow up like that, but when he did, it was always best to calm him down, as soon as possible.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa!" Madoka called to the frustrated teenager. He spun around to look at her.

"What?" he asked, no apparent malice on his face. Of course, he was a spy, so that was probably part of his training.

"Are you really going to just let them go like that? You know they honestly can't make it out there by themselves; we should go back and help bail them out or something."

"Why? You know that whatever we do to keep them in line will just end up making them even more bent on doing whatever it is that they shouldn't. They need to learn a lesson on their own."

"But Tsubasa! Don't you think that by _now_ they would realize that you're serious?"

"What was I joking the other times when I specifically told them to stay out of trouble?"

"No, but… they just won't listen to just you. They're boys, Tsubasa."

"Um… So am I…"

"Yes, but you're responsible, and older. If there's anyone we couldn't live without, it's you."

This hit Madoka with a wave of déjà vu. It took her a second to pinpoint it; it was a few weeks ago, when Tsubasa was in the hospital after freaking out during his battle with Bull and Demure. Ryo had almost removed him from the team, but everyone, especially Yu, stuck up for him and did not allow that. Now he was Tsubasa again, but he was about to leave them. That simply could not happen.

"Fine, but – they can't just _know_that we're saving them. They've got to suffer first."

"Um… Tsubasa? What do you mean?"

"I mean if we bail them out right away, they won't learn their lesson. Don't worry – nothing will happen to them as long as they just go along with everything."

"But what if they don't?" Madoka didn't like this plan at all.

"They will. Even if they tried to defy them, the police would see right through them. Gingka and Masamune aren't… the sharpest knives in the drawer."

Madoka shrugged. She couldn't disagree.

"So, what you're saying is, we can just go out, do whatever for a few hours, and come back a little later and get them, after they've learned their lesson?"

"Exactly."

"Okay then," Tsubasa started walking in the direction of the bookstore, when Madoka called to him, "Oh, and Tsubasa!" he turned around. "I would find a mirror, and as soon as possible."


	6. Chapter 6 - Wtf

Tsubasa got several odd glances as he made his way to the bookstore. At first he thought it was nothing; he got weird looks wherever he went. He didn't exactly blend in with the crowd. But then he remembered that he has been broadcast on TV a lot recently, and people probably kinda-sorta recognized him. But he dismissed both those ideas when he thought about Madoka's parting words to him. _I would find a mirror, as soon as possible. _

He pushed open the heavy wooden doors to the store. The smell of paper and café pastries wafted into his nose. This was his happy place.

His happiness was marred when even more people looked at him oddly, and some even looked away. He fast walked to the back where the bathrooms were, and shoved open the cement door. His jaw dropped when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

_What… what happened to my HAIR!_

His hair was in disarray, random chunks having been taken off all over his head. He felt sick.

As he ran his fingers through his locks, strands fell out and floated to the tile floor. _That damn hair stylist!_ He screamed inside his head. He barely ever uttered a four – letter word at all. Now he was in the process of personally damning Miss Lola Smith, his stylist, to hell.

He punched the mirror. _The one thing I care about… My beautiful hair…_ Suddenly someone walked in. A burly man with dozens of tattoos covering his arms, saw Tsubasa and his horrible hair cut. He slowly backed out, not wanting to know why there was a girl in the men's bathroom.

Tsubasa sank against the wall, turning on the air hand dryer in the process. He stayed there for a while.

After about twenty minutes, he gathered the courage to go out and talk to the stylist. When he was passing by the door, he saw a rack of knit hats._ Hey…_


End file.
